Winx Club One-shots
by SeaEmerald
Summary: A collection of one-shots, things that are just left to be implied on the show, revolving especially around the Winx and the Specialists. — Flora/Helia, Layla/Nabu, Musa/Riven, Tecna/Timmy, Bloom/Sky
1. MxR - The Greatest Sacrifice of All

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

**AN: **Hi, everyone! I never usually write outside of my OTP (Brellaaaaa), so you probably don't know me, so, hi! Nice to meet you :)! To those of you who do know me, hi to you too! :D In case you couldn't tell by the title, this is my latest series of one-shots, one that I will be dedicating to Winx Club. I have a _separate _set of one-shots for Stella and Brandon, titled _Love Is Beautiful, _so you probably won't see the couple too much here. These one-shots will feature the rest of the couples. I will probably write about the things that **I **feel were left out in the show or just left to be implied. I hope you enjoy my takes. And please forgive me if you don't find many characters in sync. I don't always write in characterization, not because I can't, but because I choose to explore a character's dormant forms of personality. So...let's dive right in? I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**~ Somewhere In Space ~**

"I can't believe it was so easy!" Stella laughed, cheering as she jumped around the ship with a navy-blue, checkered box in her hands. Brandon smiled and shook his head in amusement, unable to keep his fond eyes off the happy blonde.

At her bubbly comment, everyone laughed except for one person. No one noticed how the smile practically vanished off her face.

Currently on their way back to Alfea, the group was celebrating the success of their mission. Sure, it was no walk in the park, but they won. They got what they came for. They got the water stars and returned with minimal injuries. It was a win in their book.

Timmy and Helia piloted the ship with Tecna and Flora lending support for their men. Bloom and Sky updated Faragonda and Saladin about the mission's success. Layla and the pixies goofed off in the corner, depleting the ship's snack inventory. Brandon and Stella were in the corner, with the blonde gushing about how terrible it had been to sacrifice her beautiful face in exchange for the water stars and with the brunet reassuring her that if he wasn't deterred by her appearance as a monster, then chances are he wouldn't be deterred by her looking as a "mug" as she had put it.

In the meantime, Riven and Nabu "Ophir" sat together, debating about their spar earlier. "How did you do that?" Riven asked in fascination, clearly impressed (which is very hard for him to admit in general) by the moves Nabu had used on him.

"I'll teach you sometime," Nabu smiled.

Riven nodded with a smirk. "You better watch out when I do learn that move, Ophir."

Nabu laughed. "Sure."

Smirking, Riven watched Nabu walk towards Layla with interest. Shrugging, he looked around the ship to see that everyone was still barely over their excitement of getting the water stars. The bright grins on their faces were just too big to ignore. The rest of the guys congratulated the girls and told them how proud they are of them.

Riven shook his head with an amused smirk. What's the big deal anyway? Hey, if he could miniaturize, he'd be able to get them too. His smirk faltered when he didn't see a certain, navy-haired, musical fairy. He looked around but she was nowhere to be found. That's odd. He went down to the hangar, wondering if she maybe went to the bathroom or something.

He sighed after only seconds of futile searching. Why is he always stuck looking around for her? It's already bad enough he came running here because he thought she was _kissing _that Ophir guy. There was only so much that should test his patience. Oh, why is he even worried? She's on this ship. She'll be back eventually. With a shrug, he proceeded to go back and join everyone else but stopped midstride when he heard a distant muffled sound.

His eyes narrowed, his hand instantly readied itself to equip his favorite choice of phantom weapon, the boomerang. Did one of those centaur things hop on aboard without anyone noticing? _Bad idea, _he snickered as he followed the sounds into the weapons inventory.

But what greeted him next caused his body to immediately relax when he saw that it was just Musa inside. Her back was turned to him.

He opened his mouth to call for her but stopped abruptly when her body started to shake. He blinked when she let out a choked sob. His violent eyes stared at her, wondering if he heard that right. Was she…crying? His body tensed instantly. "…Musa?" he called out in concern before involuntarily rushing towards her.

Musa gasped and stood up straight when she heard his voice. She hastily cleared the tears away from her eyes before turning around just in time to see Riven halt before her. "Riven!" she squeaked out in a surprised, high-pitched voice. "Sorry, I was just going to the bathroom," she let out a nervous laugh, forcing a smile.

He crossed his arms and looked around him. Phantom blades, spears, laser guns, string gloves, double-edged swords, and other nifty little devices. Bathroom? Here? She better not have peed on any one of those weapons. "If you're gonna lie, at least make it believable," he snorted.

She teared up at his intense gaze. Things between him and her had been a little rocky until they made up just a while ago when she saw how much Riven cared about her as he fought Ophir. An involuntary sniffle escaped her lips.

His violet eyes darkened before he moved close enough to grasp her chin between his thumb and index. "What's wrong, Muse?" his voice lowered into that gentle, yet huskily rough tone of his.

She shook her head before turning away. "Nothing, I'm fine—"

"There isn't anyone here except for you and me," he interrupted. "Did I do something again?" He thought things were back to normal again. He didn't think he did anything wrong, but it doesn't really take long for girls to start tossing around accusations. And even if he _did_ do something wrong, Musa wasn't the type to cry for that. Not in front of him anyway. She would be pissed at him and she'd make sure he knew that.

"No," she shook her head immediately, turning back to face him.

Okay, good. Then what the hell happened?

"Then why are you here?" he pressed. "Shouldn't we be celebrating?" he asked in confusion. "You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" he suddenly asked in alarm. She was badly injured earlier.

Musa teared up. No, she wasn't hurt. She was devastated. Without warning, she broke down and started crying into her hands. She started to sob helplessly.

Riven stole a glance behind him before equipping his boomerang and throwing it sharply against the lever that held the doors open. The lever spun in the opposite direction and immediately, the doors slammed shut, giving the privacy she needed right now. He raised his hand just in time to catch the magenta-colored weapon.

He turned back to the crying girl before pulling her into his arms where she gladly took refuge. He let her cry her heart out, refusing to let her see the panic it caused him. She rarely ever cried. Hell, that was one of the reasons he loved about her. She wasn't one of those girls who constantly cried and craved solace. She was independent and fearless. He stood still as a statue, offering her nothing more than silent comfort.

He didn't know how long she cried for. It felt like an eternity for him. He didn't know what to say to comfort her. Sometimes, silence is much more healing than words.

She eventually got a hold of herself. The moment she did, he couldn't wait anymore to know what happened. "What happened, Musa?" he asked with a hidden edge to his tone. His hold on her tightened as his eyes narrowed in anger. If he's willing to travel a dimension just to meet someone who touched his girlfriend, you can bet his ass that he'd be willing to cross a galaxy to pay a courtesy visit to whoever inflicted pain in her.

"…Mom," she whispered weakly.

"What?"

"I saw my mom today," she whispered, sniffling.

Seeing his lost face, she explained about what happened in the crystal labyrinth. Tears rained down her cheeks as she recalled the cruel choice she was forced to make. And she made one. She chose to save the universe over her mother.

As she finished, Riven couldn't help blankly stare at her in awe. Did she really make that choice…? Was she serious? No…surely, she had to be lying.

Her eyes clouded with fresh tears as she sniffled before wiping some of the moisture with the back of her sleeve.

"Muse…" he softly whispered, unable to comfort her. He knew her mother is the one person she loved the most.

The devastation on her face was clear as day. "She was so beautiful, Riv. She was playing the piano, her favorite instrument," she sniffled as a sad smile graced her features. "…I had the chance to be with her and…and I rejected it," she teared before a few more tears rolled down her face.

Unable to watch her torment herself, Riven raised her chin to meet her glistening navy-blue eyes. "You know…I wouldn't have been able to do it," he said honestly.

Musa sniffled. "…You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No," he shook his head firmly. "Musa, if I had to go through the same test, I'll most likely see my dad," he admitted with a clenched jaw, causing her eyes to widen. He never spoke about his father. She knew from the other Specialists that his dad died when Riven was just a kid. "If my father was in there…there would be no choice to make," he whispered in pain. "The universe, all the planets…all of that be damned. At least I'll have him back."

Her widened eyes stared at him as he shared something so personal.

He took a deep breath. "…That's why I'm overprotective about you. I don't want you to leave me," he admitted, his violet eyes brimming with hurt as he reminisced about the part of him that he never wanted to remember. "I couldn't save him, but I can save you."

"Riv…" she trailed off with a sniffle. She caressed his jaw with her thumb. "I'll never leave you," she told him gently.

"What you did was selfless, Muse," he said, meaning every word of it. "It requires an incredible amount of courage to turn away from the one person you love the most."

She smiled through her tears. Was he complimenting her without sounding like a jerk? Well…this Riven is nice to see. "Thanks, Riven," she said, already feeling better.

"I don't have the power to give you your mother," he murmured. "But I'm not going to let you cry alone," he promised, rubbing her back in comfort.

With a small sniffle at his words, she rested her head on his chest. He held her tightly against him.

People often wonder what the hell she sees in him. She sees _this. _He was seldom there (unintentionally, of course) when she had good news to share. But when she's upset…he's _always _there.

At the end of the day, isn't that what every girl wants?

* * *

**AN: **Yup, incredibly, incredibly short, I know. If you want me to keep writing more, I would _love _to. Why...why did Iginio have to break up Musa and Riven? I loved them! I don't see as an abusive couple. If anything, they seem realistic to me. Okay, maybe Riven's jealousy is a little uncalled for in season 4, but he totally makes up for it by stringing that guitar and singing on stage for Musa in season 5! The show tries to make him look like a villain but he's such a great guy in the comics. Completely likeable and fun.

Speaking of liking, anyone ever found it annoying how Stella and Tecna were sort of let off easy in the Golden Kingdom? It was never addressed properly in my opinion. I always thought that Musa's sacrifice was the greatest; we've seen her remembering her mom since the Day of the Rose in season 1. The labyrinth is definitely one of the best episodes in season 3. Hell, the entire season was so good and beautifully scripted.

Thank you for reading :) Please review, if you can? It would mean so much to me!


	2. FxH - Rebuilt from Scratch

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

**AN: **Hi, guys! What's up :)?

In season 5, one of the most notable issues (and I'm not talking about Sky's what-the-heck hairstyle or the poorly executed memory loss scenes (which will be discussed on another day)) was obviously Flora's and Helia's strained relationship. God, never thought that day would actually come. Anyways, the entire story was only shown through Flora's tears. Really? _And _I personally think Helia's POVs are rarely shown. He only had a few commendable moments in the entire show, but they were enough to show what a skilled Specialist he is (if not the most skilled), despite claiming to be a pacifist. He's my next favorite Specialist, right after Brandon.

Anyways, I always thought that Flora's and Helia's relationship was barely given any depth. During Stella/Brandon and Musa/Riven fights in season 4, I genuinely felt the emotions (as much as I could from a cartoon show), but I didn't flinch that much in season 5. I don't know. Maybe I just thought that it was executed without the minimum efforts. So, this one-shot is from both Helia's and Flora's POVs. It's an attempt to describe more of their feelings, and well, I hope you like it.

Oh, and I've also checked the Winx wiki and they've mentioned that Helia was only seventeen at his first appearance, which is ridiculously hard to believe since he dropped out of Red Fountain a few years ago before then. If he's seventeen in season 2, then was he thirteen when he enrolled at Red Fountain the first time? Probably not. So, I'm going to pretend that Helia is twenty at his first appearance.

* * *

**~ Alfea – School for Fairies – 9:30 AM ~**

"A special origami. For you, Flora," the navy-haired specialist smiled at the tan brunette before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and holding out a crisp white origami in the shape of a dove. He gently blew on it and watched it flutter around before landing right into her hands. His eyes turned to the brunette, who seemed surprised for a moment before her features shifted into pure awe.

A small blush adorned her cheeks as she held the origami in her hands before unfolding it into a small piece of paper. She clutched the sheet gently between her hands and smiled at Helia. "It's beautiful, Helia, thank you," she spoke sweetly.

His greyish blue eyes brightened at the radiant smile on her lips. This was literally what he lived for. He loved making her happy even if it's just by a little bit.

"Helia!"

His smile was cut short when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see a green-eyed, lavender-haired girl running towards him with a bright grin on her face. He gasped as he recognized her instantly; he'd know that leafy color scheme and cheerful voice anywhere. "Princess Krystal!" he bowed before gently placing a feathery kiss on the back of her hand.

"I thought that was you. I'm so glad to see you," Krystal smiled at him and more so at his evergreen polite manners.

He returned her smile before he saw Flora glance at him questioningly. Oh, right. "May I present my friend Flora?" he smiled, gesturing to the brunette beside him.

Flora took a few steps forward, wondering who this freshman fairy was.

"Krystal, this is my friend Flora," Helia introduced before turning to the brunette. "Flora, this is Princess Krystal of Linphea."

"Your Highness," Flora bowed slightly, taken aback by her high stature.

Krystal grinned before extending her hand to shake. "And I've heard all about you from Helia," she smiled, shaking Flora's hand.

Helia blinked when Krystal looped her arm around his. "I'm so happy I found you," she smiled at him, gently stroking his upper shoulder with her fingers.

"…Oh," Flora murmured as her lips parted in confusion and…unease. She felt…uncomfortable. An emotion she wasn't used to with Helia. It was odd and…concerning.

Krystal jumped around him before grabbing ahold of his other arm while Flora watched mutely. "What have you been up to?" she smiled.

Helia fidgeted in discomfort. "Um, well…well—"

"You _have_ to tell me everything you've been doing," Krystal smiled at him as she walked towards a bench, dragging Helia in tow. "How was your summer?"

"Well&mdashFlora?" Helia frowned when he saw the brunette walking away in the opposite direction, dejected. What's wrong with her? Why was she suddenly so…sad? Helia turned around as Krystal kept dragging him away, oblivious to his soft restrains. "Flora—" he frowned, trying to call her name again, when Krystal kept prodding him for his summer plans. He sighed as he kept walking. Maybe he was just mistaken. It was probably nothing. They were fine just moments ago; there wasn't any reason for Flora to look upset. _Yeah, she's okay, _he told himself, brushing his paranoid insecurity off. He should really tone down his overprotectiveness every once in a while.

* * *

"Helia!" Flora cried out in worry as Stormy blasted him with a bolt of lightning.

He shouted in pain as the magic directly hit him in the chest, hurling him backwards in a disarray.

"No! Helia!" Flora shouted as she ignored her own wounds and picked herself up from the rubble before racing over to the fallen, navy-haired specialist.

The pace of her strides lowered when she saw Krystal running into the Magical Archives. The latter flipped Helia over on his back before gasping softly. "He's hurt!" She looked up just as Flora reached them and fell to her knees in concern.

"I have healing powers. I can save him," Krystal said solemnly.

"Thank you, Princess Krystal," Flora replied gratefully, forgetting her discomfort with the Linphean princess for the time being.

The two carried Helia using either of their shoulders to support his weight as they got out of the Magical Archive while the rest of the gang covered their escape.

Leading Helia out to a quiet hallway, they gently set him down. Flora looked on with concern.

Krystal took a deep breath before she sat on her knees.

Flora's eyes clearly brew unease when Krystal placed her hands on the center of Helia's broad chest. _It's okay, _the brunette consoled herself. Krystal is just healing him. _That's all, _Flora thought. She turned around and crossed her arms uncomfortably, lowering her head.

Pretty soon, she heard a soft masculine grunt. Forgetting her dejection, the brunette turned around with a relieved smile to see Helia open his eyes and start to sit up. He rubbed his head before looking around cluelessly. Krystal laughed in joy before throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh, thank goodness!" she grinned widely as she hugged him.

Flora's smile fell immediately when she saw that. Without another word, she turned around on her heel and disappeared down the hallway, crestfallen.

* * *

Flora sighed to herself as she walked down the hallways of Alfea. A part of her wanted to turn the other way and just mind her own business, but the rational part of her scolded her. _This isn't about me, _she brushed her budding nausea off. _Bloom needs my help, _she sighed for the umpteenth time today. This wasn't about herself. This was about Sky.

She decided to redirect her attention to something else. Without a word, she adjusted the floral, pink-and-white, tiny polka dotted scarf on her neck. A faint smile touched her lips as she gave herself a quick onceover. The green, off-the-shoulder top she had on, along with the scarf above it, complimented the pink-and-white skirt perfectly. Her heels were colored in pink and white as well. She loved the color scheme. The triple, multi-colored bracelets on her right hand and the five-petaled rosaceae flower in her hair meshed perfectly with the outfit. Her makeup, consisting of soft pink/white eyeshadow and carnation-pink lipstick, was applied beautifully and just the way she liked it, not too much and not too little. _Stella really outdid herself this time, _the fairy of nature walked down the hallway with somewhat positive spirits as she thought about her jovial, fashion-loving friend.

_If only Helia can see me, _the smile on Flora's face fell instantly. She was never an appearance-conscious fairy, but sometimes, even she loved dressing up from time to time.

She didn't have much time to ponder further as she soon reached the part of the school where freshman classes are usually held.

"Hi, Flora!"

Flora turned to the source of the voice to catch an enthusiastic Alice waving at her with an amused Clarice beside her. Ever since last year, after the phosphorous fireballs incident, Alice and Flora have become somewhat closer. "Hi, girls," Flora greeted her and Clarice with a smile. _Finally. _A distraction and a decent one at that. Alice and Clarice, despite their rocky start to the first semester last year, have become great friends, but then again, it wasn't a surprise.

Flora suppressed a smile, remembering that she and the Winx had stayed in the dorm that Alice, Clarice, and her friends are sharing. The Winx had all such distinct personalities, and they all had rocky starts too. But fast-forward four years and see where they ended up. As a family, going through thin and thick together.

"What are you doing here?" Clarice asked. "And is Bloom okay?" the pig-tailed blonde asked in concern.

Flora gave her a tight smile, answering the second question silently. "Do you girls know where Princess Krystal is?" the brunette asked.

Clarice shook her head and understandably so. She and Alice were final year Charmix students while Krystal was a freshman.

Alice thought for a moment. "Try Professor Palladium's class. I think I've seen her going in there just a while ago."

Flora let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "Thank you," she smiled at them before going on her way and bidding an adieu to the girls. She walked towards Palladium's potion laboratory swiftly. A few turns and twists later, the brunette poked her head in subtly, scanning her eyes carefully for any signs of lavender-colored hair. Gasping softly when she did find the brightly colored head, Flora instantly stepped into the class, turning all heads immediately towards her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Professor Palladium," Flora apologized. "I wanted to ask if I could borrow Princess Krystal for a few minutes," she asked, turning to the unsuspecting fairy in the audience, who seemed surprised for a moment.

Palladium nodded. "Very well," he smiled at the floral fairy, trusting her judgment.

Krystal immediately stood up to help and smiled as she walked towards Flora. The two girls stepped out of the class to talk. They could hear Palladium resuming his lecture again. "What's the matter, Flora?" she asked with a frown, seeing Flora's subtle signs of dejection.

Flora turned to her. "Princess Krystal, you've heard about the recent attack by the Trix."

Krystal nodded. "Prince Sky was hurt, right? How is he doing?"

"Well, he…he lost his memories, and I was hoping you could help," Flora asked, remembering how she saved Helia's life not too long ago.

"Of course," Krystal nodded instantly before they continued down the hallway.

"…And I wanted to thank you, Princess Krystal. For what you did to Helia," Flora said, meaning it.

"Of course," Krystal nodded. "And please. Call me Krystal," she smiled.

Seeing the genuine smile on Krystal's face, Flora couldn't help but return it and relax in her presence as well. _Maybe…I've misjudged her, _Flora told herself. _Maybe I've completely misread the situation. _It was very much plausible, after all. And she wouldn't mind being wrong.

In a much lighter mood, Flora walked with Krystal towards the medical infirmary. The brunette saw Bloom pushing her way inside. The two could hear Bloom and Sky talking, with the latter speaking awkwardly to the former.

"How do you feel? You look a lot better," they heard Bloom ask.

Flora entered the room. "Excuse me."

Bloom and Sky turned to her. "Flora," the redhead smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt," the brunette smiled. "But I bought someone to see Sky," she gestured towards Krystal, who popped into the room.

"Krystal!" Bloom instantly recognized.

"Krystal has healing powers. She cured Helia during the battle," Flora smiled. She nodded towards Krystal, who made her way towards the injured blond.

"If you'd like, I will try to help you," Krystal told Sky.

He hesitated for a moment and then nodded before Krystal raised her hands to work her magic.

* * *

"Game over!" Palladium announced, clapping his hands to conclude the volleyball match between the freshman fairies and the Winx.

Flora sighed as she breathed, disappointed in herself. She probably let her team down. Maybe she would've hit the ball back, but she just had a lot going on in her head. Or…maybe Krystal is just a better player than she was. "I'm sorry," she said with a soft, sad sigh as Tecna neared her and gently lifted her up. The brunette rubbed her scraped arm.

"Helia, did you see that?!" Krystal laughed as she raced over to him. "We won! We did it! We beat the Winx!" the princess laughed in joy as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

He glanced towards the dejected brunette not too far away. Helia watched Tecna place a hand on Flora's shoulder and ask her if she's okay. Flora didn't answer. Instead, she was staring straight at him. A flash of hurt crossed her features before the dusky brunette turned on her heel and walked away with unshed tears in her eyes.

Helia frowned before turning to Krystal. "Yeah, nice work, Krystal," he smiled somewhat uncomfortably at her. He nodded a little vaguely. "But uh…I-I just need to say something to Flora," he said. He turned back towards the field only to see that the brunette was no longer there. "Uh…Flora?" he sighed uncomfortably, looking around to catch her going through Alfea's doors with her head lowered and saddened. He frowned deeply, all the while missing the genuinely concerned frown on Krystal's face.

* * *

Freeing himself from Krystal with a hasty see-you-later, Helia tried to follow Flora but…it was too late. She was gone. Again. He sighed in disappointment before turning on his heel and walking back to the volleyball court. Something was definitely wrong. His Flora isn't acting right. She's been too quiet and upset for the past few weeks. And for some reason, that involved him. _Clearly. _He only wished he understood why.

* * *

Showering and changing out of the spandex sports outfit, Flora got dressed in her normal clothes before combing her hair into its usual state. Her emerald-green eyes appeared lackluster as she stared at herself in the mirror. The sad frown on her face seemed to age her by a few years, but she couldn't help it.

_Helia…_she longed for her boyfriend of two years, if he is even willing to be, that is. Maybe…he really likes Krystal. Who was she kidding? After seeing how close they've grown in the short number of weeks since they've met, it's not even a 'maybe.' The clues were too obvious, too blatant to not miss. Helia probably felt nothing for her anymore. He hasn't even talked to her this week. Maybe all he sees is Krystal. Turning away from her own face repulsively, Flora lowered her eyes before walking towards her bed, tears threatening to break onto her face.

Seeing Flora's lowered head from her periphery, Bloom got off her phone before turning to the crestfallen brunette. For days, Flora's been quiet. Too quiet, even for her. Sure, she was never that vocal or hyperactive like Stella is, but she had never been a mute girl either, even way back when they met. "Flora, talk to me," Bloom said in concern as she got up from her bed before going over to the brunette's side. Bloom sat down with her and turned to her, offering a shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong."

Tears filled her eyes, but Flora shut them close, not wanting to cry. But honestly, she was too upset to even care. "It's Helia," she said. "I think he wants to be with Krystal," she said. "Not me." Without realizing, she never noticed the tears that escaped through the cracks of her closed eyelids and rolled down the apple of her cheeks before falling on her ruffled pink skirt. Her shoulders started to shake as tears turned into soft sobs.

"No way," Bloom's eyes widened in disbelief.

"They have so much in common," she turned to Bloom with teary eyes before looking down at her lap again. "And she's a healer," Flora added. "And she's fun. And I'm not," she cried.

Bloom placed a hand on Flora's before wrapping an arm around the brunette's shoulders. Flora cried on Bloom's shoulder. "That's not true. You are wonderful," Bloom smiled at her. "Helia loves you," the redhead nodded affirmatively. "Just the way you are."

Flora cleared her face of tears, but more came rushing past. That's not true. That can't be true. Bloom was just saying that because she's her best friend. But facing the facts, Flora felt nothing but a sense of dread. What if…what if she was right? "I don't know about that, Bloom," she sniffled.

"Talk to him," a new voice joined the conversation, causing Flora and Bloom to look up. "Tell Helia how you feel," Tecna said.

Bloom and Flora looked at each other before the redhead stared at Tecna with awe. "Wait. What did you do with the real Tecna?" she asked, baffled that out of all the Winx, it was the fairy of technology who was showing empathy and outward displays of feelings.

Tecna smiled. "I mean it, you guys," she said, placing a hand on her hip. "Face-to-face and heart-to-heart," she smiled, placing a hand to her chest as she remembered hers and Timmy's date night not too long ago. "It worked for me and Timmy."

Nodding, Bloom stood with sudden, newfound confidence. "You're right. Maybe we should both try it," she encouraged, giving a hand to Flora. "How about it?"

Flora glanced at Bloom's hand before Tecna extended hers as well. They both smiled at the disheartened brunette. Returning their smile, Flora intertwined her hands through theirs with a tearful, but hopeful smile. "Thank you, guys. You are the best friends ever," she said, smiling at them before the three hugged.

* * *

Encouraged by Bloom's and Tecna's motivation, Flora felt her spirits lift up a little. She excused her to go out to the balcony and get some privacy. With a nervous bite of her lip, she took out her phone before opening Helia's contact, which is always on speed-dial. Maybe she should talk to him. "Face-to-face and heart-to-heart," Flora breathed deeply. It's not that hard. Unlike Tecna and Timmy, she and Helia always talked. Until recently, of course. They were always vocal and honest with each other. Maybe that's what they need? A little face-to-face and heart-to-heart to clear the air.

Flora took a deep breath before dialing Helia's number. With each unsuccessful ring, Flora felt herself growing more and more anxious. Her lifted spirits started to waver. Eventually, the phone was never picked up. Her hopes were once more crumbled to dust. She lowered her phone. Why? Why did she ever think there was hope? A tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at her hollow phone, hoping that he'll call her back but to no avail. She looked out the window in a trance and stood like that for minutes, contemplating on what to do.

Her eyes automatically flickered down to the quadrant below when she saw bright lavender hair, standing out amongst the midst of all browns, blondes, and reds. _Krystal. _Flora watched Krystal behave as if she's looking for something.

Immediately, Flora turned around with pain, not wanting to see her anymore. Krystal was probably down there, looking for Helia. Flora covered her eyes, trying not to cry.

"Flora, are you coming down for lunch?!" Bloom hollered from the bedroom.

Flora gasped and looked up before quickly clearing her face of tears. She didn't want to drown the girls' moods, not after the little pep talk they gave her. "I'm coming!" she answered back before entering the room again, hoping that though she had no appetite, the bustling cafeteria will distract her from her worries.

* * *

Flora sat in the cafeteria silently, the plate of fresh fruits, which was her favorite cuisine at any point of the day, in front of her left completely untouched. She didn't notice Krystal walking up to her until she heard her own name.

"Flora?"

The brunette looked up in surprise.

"Do you have a minute?"

Flora stood up. "Krystal?"

"I'd like to talk to you about Helia," Krystal said.

"…Oh."

-:-:-:-

Sitting on a park bench underneath the shade of one of Alfea's seemingly endless groves of sequoia and pine trees, Flora and Krystal fell silent for a few moments before the latter broke the silence.

"Flora, I wanted to apologize," Krystal said with a sigh. "I never meant to come between you and Helia." Flora's growing silence only guilted her further. She remembered the volleyball match from earlier. _That hug…_Krystal cursed herself at her own stupidity before turning to Flora again and grasping her hands in apology. "Flora, I want you to know that Helia and I are friends, but he's in love with _you," _she pointed with a cheerful smile.

Flora's eyes widened, almost as if she's surprised to hear that. Without a word, she stood up slowly. Even if Krystal said there was nothing between her and Helia, it was just too hard to believe. Helia never told her that he already had a girlfriend. He didn't even introduce his girlfriend as his girlfriend, but, rather, as a _friend. _Flora struggled to hold the tears back in. "I wish I could believe that," she said in a low voice. She didn't know what to believe. Even if Krystal didn't harbor any feelings, Helia certainly did. And that was enough for her to walk away.

* * *

Days have passed. Thanks to the constant disruptions by Tritannus and his not-so-mutant love interest Icy, the Winx have been busy in the Infinite Oceans.

Even with the sudden entry of Diaspro as the new liaison of Eraklyon, Bloom and Sky have patched up and managed to put the entire past behind them.

But Flora? She's been the same way since weeks now. Deprived and lonely. She has never been the girl to cling to a certain man, trying to clutch onto him despite him dropping the hints that he isn't interested. And even though she and Helia are probably no longer a couple, it's not that easy to forget him. At the call of a new mission, she's been the first to hop aboard and disappear into the oceans, thankful that at least for today, she has managed to avoid Helia. She was scared, so dearly scared that if she faced him, then they would be over. And for good. And it's her worst nightmare.

Perhaps, she should've used her Sirenix wish on her relationship issues instead of saving the Earth and Paradise Bay. But that would be incredibly selfish of her. Or…would it? Stella used her wish to bring her quarreling parents together and become a family again. Musa almost used it to bring her mother back to life, though she never carried it out, but that's another story. And despite Bloom not gaining her wish yet, everyone knew what it was. She would wish for Daphne to gain her human form again. If they can wish for their families to prosper, should Flora have done the same thing?

_No, _her conscious comforted her gently. It was wrong. She can't make someone love her. It has to be on their own. Flora's eyes watered. If that's the case…then maybe she should tell Helia. _If Helia wants to be with Krystal, I shouldn't stop him, _she shed a few tears. He deserves to be happy. _Even if it's not with me, _she sniffled.

* * *

The night was quiet, something they were all grateful for. Tritannus has been causing shenanigans left and right, and though he was still at large, at least, he left the Magic Dimension alone for tonight.

"Girls, we should totally hit the mall!" Stella suggested hyperactively, hopping off from her bed and racing over to her magically enlarged closet for a hot dress.

The girls, with the exception of Flora, groaned collectively. "C'mon, Stella, really?" Musa snorted. "How are you not out of cash yet?" the musical fairy grumpily muttered.

"I say we hit the club," Aisha suggested with a smirk, knowing that will sit well with the girls. And like she expected, a series of cheers erupted from the crowd.

Stella pouted for a moment before brightening up instantly. "Well, we still do get to wear awesome outfits!" the blonde joyously laughed before starting to wave her fingers around to give the girls a quick change.

Flora sighed. She was really in no mood to enjoy herself. All she wanted was to mope. And as lame and desperate as that sounds, it has to be better than pretending to be happy and jolly when all she felt was miserable. "I'm sorry, girls, I can't come," Flora sighed softly. "I don't feel so well," she told them before moving to stand up and go back to her room.

"What? No way, you have to come!" Stella spoke with a gasp.

"Really, no. Please. I have a headache, but you guys go on and enjoy yourselves, okay?" Flora forced a smile.

"Flora, please, come on," Bloom tried again with a frown, hoping that her friend has since resolved her problems with Helia.

"Guys, please," Flora asked tiredly. "I really don't feel so well, so I'll see you guys in the morning," she told them before sighing and exiting Stella's room. "Have fun!" she called out on her way out.

The five looked at each other in concern. Was Flora really not feeling well or…was she not feeling okay…?

Chatta, the ever-so-lively bonded pixie, observed Flora's downcast eyes and turned to the girls. "Oh, c'mon, Winx! Just go already! I'll take care of Flora," the blonde pixie proudly stated as she folded her arms.

Seeing Chatta's smiling face and usual attitude, they felt convinced.

-:-:-:-

It wasn't long before the five girls started to get ready and head out for an all-girls night. It was well-deserved, really, especially after the way the academic year started off so lousily with.

Flora heard shuffling noises outside and was glad to hear that they were almost on their way out. She lay on her bed and dimmed the lights to the bedroom, staring blankly at the lifeless ceiling above her.

"You go with them too, Chatta," Flora sighed grimly, observing the flying pixie from her periphery. "Take care of Piff and Lockette," she warned gently, knowing that the two youngest pixies are easily spooked and frightened. "And enjoy the night, okay?" she told the little blonde with a gentle smile.

Chatta stopped playing around before she gasped. She flew above Flora's face with wide eyes. "What?! And leave you all alone to sulk in your own room and worry yourself sick about Helia, who is probably not thinking about you right now because he's too busy with—"

The chattering pixie immediately shut up when she saw the dry glare she received from Flora. "Oopsie," the pixie giggled nervously. Well, sometimes, she did tend to run on with her sentences. Exactly why she's the Pixie of Chatter. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, making Flora sigh.

-:-:-:-

Unbeknownst to her bonded fairy, Chatta flew out the open window and made her way towards Red Fountain. She knew that all Flora wanted was to see Helia, even if it's just for a minute. And if she'd totally fail as a bonded pixie if she isn't able to guess _that. _

A while later, traveling across Lake Roccaluce, Chatta was left heaving and ho-ing as she neared the paramilitary boarding school that trains teenage boys into Specialists, who are skilled in both magic and technology. She never knew Red Fountain was this far away! She was always used to travelling on the familiar, fast-flying ships, the Hawks and the Owls. The pixie let out a squeaky sigh of relief as she neared the school. Despite being here many times, she still didn't know how to enter this place. How is she supposed to enter a floating school that looks like it has no entry points? She missed the former castle-like structure though she never personally saw it, but just through pictures.

Flying left and right, trying to find Riven's and Helia's shared dorm room, the grumpy pixie asked plenty of Specialists for redirections. Finally reaching the room minutes later, Chatta started to bang on it with her little fists, her patience being tested to the maximum already.

An angry growl and a series of displeased grunts and curses, all of which are not really appropriate for human ears, followed soon after. Chatta giggled to herself when she heard Riven. Within a few seconds, the door burst open, revealing a very pissed off, muscular red-haired Specialist and an amused, navy-haired Specialist from beside him. "Sorry, you little pixie pipsqueak, but this is an all-boys school," Riven growled giving the stupid pixie the biggest death glare he could muster before moving to slam the door in her face.

Chatta yelped in surprise.

Helia rolled his eyes at his immature friend before pushing him aside. "Hey, Chatta," he smiled down at her before observing her flushed cheeks and sweaty cheeks. "Is everything alright?" he asked in concern before poking his head out the room to see if maybe Flora was here as well. The sky was already beginning to darken. What was she doing out here so late?

Chatta fumed at his blatant obliviousness. "No, everything is not okay!" she protested, flying in his face with an angry pout. "And it's your fault!" she accused before poking him straight in the forehead, not that it was painful enough for him to notice.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"Flora! She doesn't think you love her," Chatta blurted out, squealing wildly and turning a few heads of the lingering Specialists in the hallways. "Is that true?" she huffed. She started to jump up and down his head in an attempt to get her words through his head. Literally.

"She thinks what?" Helia asked in alarm before stopping Chatta from using his head as a trampoline and holding her in his palm. "Why would she ever think that?!" he gaped.

Chatta scoffed. "Because of you and Krystal!" she huffed.

"Because of me and Krystal? Why…" he trailed off as color drained from his face. His genuine confusion turned into recognition as the past few months echoed before his eyes. So…_that's _the reason Flora's been so upset with him. He thought maybe it might've been Tritannus, but clearly not. Now that he thought about it, Flora never appeared rattled during missions and mostly definitely not upset. The only time she ever cried on a mission was when Nabu died, two to three months before Tritannus broke free of his prison cell in Andros. He slapped his forehead, finally understanding why his girlfriend would mistake his relationship with Krystal as something more than friendship.

He turned to the awaiting pixie with determination in his eyes. "Where is she, Chatta?" he asked firmly, to which the bonded pixie.

-:-:-:-

Leaning against the railing of the balcony, Flora's eyes remained wistful as she gazed into the silent night. People often describe heartache as something that burns brightly in the chest. But to her, it was a quiet, dull numbing, a result of her broken, abandoned feelings. It didn't feel like it was ripped to shreds. Instead, it felt as if ripped shreds were trying to hopelessly get back together in an attempt to fix what was once whole. A desperate feeling of helplessness. A pensive, perhaps, but futile attempt. A tear slipped past her chilled cheek. She took a deep breath. This was how she wanted to cope. Her tears are drying with each passing day because her heart has become too numb and broken to heal. But at the mere thought of _move on, _she felt like crying all over again. She knew it was only a matter of time she'll break down. Until then, she'll wait. It's not like she had much left to do anyway.

Wallowing in her own bubble of heartache, she never noticed the Wind Rider that flew towards her until it stopped a few feet above the balcony. Flora wondered who it was before gasping after catching sight of the flowy navy hair. Helia took off his helmet, indeed confirming her hunch. She watched him set the bike on autopilot before hopping onto the balcony with ease. He wasn't in his uniform. He was in his usual cobalt-blue shirt with white collar and greyish-green khaki pants. "Hi, Flora," he smiled softly at her. She wore her nightwear, a short, lime-green dress, with her hair tossed into a ponytail. He wished he could say that she looked gorgeous as always, if not for the frown and subtle tear stains on her beautiful face that marred her features.

"Oh…um. Hi, Helia," the brunette wished him in surprise before slowly backing away from him, stunned that he's really here. Or maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was an elaborate illusion, born out of the figment of her grief. A hallucination.

"Do you think we can talk inside?" he gestured towards the room for some privacy.

Blankly, she went inside without a word. She felt his shirt brush against her shoulder and couldn't help but fidget a little. Yup, he's real.

…Maybe he's here to break up with her. Tears clouded her eyes. She knew she should've expected it, but it hurt, nonetheless. Unable to look him in the eye, she rubbed her shoulder, a nervous habit of hers.

Helia sighed. He never felt this uncomfortable and upset in Flora's presence before. She always brought him so much joy, and it hurt him to know that she thought otherwise. Moreover, it broke him to realize that this wasn't just a fleeting thing, but one that's been ongoing for _months. _He needed to fix this. He covered the distance between them before getting right to the point. "Flora, how could you possibly think that I would leave you for Krystal?" he asked softly, raising her chin to meet him in the eye.

Flora glanced at him, surprised. Has he really been that oblivious to her feelings all this time? It doesn't sound like him but then again, Flora realized that it doesn't matter anymore. She sighed sadly before gently grasping Helia's hand and moving away from his touch, something she never thought she'd be doing, but, hey, the future was unpredictable.

_Why did she think he would leave her for Krystal? _She despised how easily he could ask her that. Was he taunting her to say it? Despite knowing how painful it was for her? Surely, he can't be _that_ dense. It wasn't just one or two incidents that made her feel that way. She wasn't the type of girl to be jealous. Not that easily, anyway. It's not that only Krystal was frolicking all around him. It wasn't. Helia had been just as responsive and just as engaging. He talked more with Krystal in one hour than he did with her in an entire week. How can she look past it? And how is she supposed to not think differently? "…You called me your friend, Helia," she responded with clear hurt in her eyes. That was the day this whole thing started. Maybe if Helia had introduced her as his girlfriend instead, then she wouldn't have felt outcasted like this. And perhaps she would've given him a benefit of the doubt. She most likely would've ended up at the heartbroken stage anyway, considering how he and Krystal had been acting towards each other, but it definitely would've taken her longer to get there.

She wasn't mad at him. Just upset. If he wants to leave her for Krystal, she wouldn't be mad. She wasn't Stella or Bloom, who go on a rampage after their men.

Afterall, who was she to blame for what the heart wants? He called her a friend. That surprised her and she maybe would've confronted him about it but…that was also when he started to slip away from her. Her eyes flickered to the innocent white paper that rested on her desk, a remnant of what once used to be a floating dove.

"Flora…" he sighed, cursing himself at his mistake. It wasn't intentional. It was out of surprise. He hadn't thought that Krystal would join Alfea. He thought she would be at the prestigious Linphea College for Fairies. He was surprised to see her here.

Flora mistook his budding silence. He didn't have an answer. And…it's fine. "Helia, it's okay," she whispered weakly. "If you want to be with Krystal, I won't be mad at you," she spoke honestly. "Or her," she added. Her eyes held unshed tears. "I just wish you had respected me enough to break it off sooner."

Helia's eyes widened. Was she really that far gone that she was completely oblivious to the love that burned for her in his eyes? "Flora, what on earth are you talking about?" he asked in surprise. "That's not true. You know that's not true."

"Do I?" she asked, her crystal green eyes glistening with the heartache that his negligence caused. "Every time you're in Alfea, the first person that knows is Krystal. Not me," she accused sadly. "I understand that Krystal is your friend, Helia. I respect your friendship. But you didn't respect our love. Or, rather, mine," she whispered, tears now trailing down her cheeks.

Helia's heart broke at what she said. Why didn't she say anything all these months? She hadn't said one word to him. She crumbled instantly and started to silently cry. It broke his heart even more to see her like that, especially when she had nothing to worry. Without a word, he gently tugged on her wrist before pulling her into his arms. She gasped when her head collided with his chest, filling her nostrils with the familiar scent of pine and earth. Tears streamed down her cheeks at realizing how much she truly missed him.

But an embrace out of pity wasn't what she wanted. "Helia, please—" she started to resist with soft cries as she tried to pull away.

Though it may pained him to do so, he tightened his grip on her. He never used his strength against her, but desperate times call for desperate measures. "Flora. Please," he coaxed her to calm down. "I won't hurt you, Princess. Please, just listen to me once," he asked.

He caressed the back of her head before gently pulling down the scrunchie that held her hair up into a high ponytail. Her hair fell loose and cascaded along her back in dark caramel waves. He caressed her strands with his fingers and rubbed her back, soothing her slowly. She sniffled. Feeling her so silent, he knew that he had her attention. "Remember I dropped out of Red Fountain all those years ago?" he began.

She looked confused. What does that have to do with anything?

"When I did, I enrolled at Linphea Academy of the Arts and Sciences," he told her.

She sniffled. She knew that.

"That's when I met Krystal," he continued. "She was on a class field trip. She wandered off sometime during one of the tours and got lost in the forest. I was still a Specialist at heart, so I ended up finding her," he explained. "She was barely nine years old when we met, Flower," he gently told the brunette. "And I was sixteen. Krystal is like my sister. Nothing more, nothing less," he truthfully said. "I _don't_ see her that way," he shook his head immediately. "And she doesn't either," he added, silently telling the brunette that Krystal never intended to break his relationship apart with the most perfect girl he has even known.

When he finished, Flora's lips parted slightly. _Oh. _She sniffled, not knowing what to say. His voice held honesty and his eyes shone with sincerity.

Out of the corner out of his eye, he saw the creased white paper that rested on Flora's desk. With his stringed glove, he grabbed it towards him and held it in his free hand while the other remained securely around Flora. She watched in confusion, wondering what he was doing now. He tore the paper in two and tossed one half away. With quick twists and folds, he expertly maneuvered the paper around into his bidding.

"You're my girlfriend, Flora," he gently said, rubbing her back in steady, rhythmic motions, calming her. "And someday…I want you to be something more," he softly said before pulling out the object he had morphed the paper into. It was a heart-shaped ring. He gently blew on the origami and watched as the ring sprung to life before fluttering towards her hand and her finger.

She gasped at what he said before pulling back from his loving embrace with tears in her eyes. Did he say what she thought he said? Her eyes flickered down to the floating ring, making her gasp again as it eased itself into her ring finger. She stared at the paper on her finger and then back up at him again. He used his thumbs to wipe away the last remaining tears on her face.

He cupped her face before saying the three words that meant the most to him. "I love you, Flora," he softly said before leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

A few tears rolled down her cheeks when his lips touched her skin.

"I'm so sorry that I made you feel otherwise," he spoke with guilt. "You're the only one for me," he said affirmatively, pulling back and looking her straight in the eye. "You're the only girl I love," he said with a tender smile on his lips.

Flora looped her arms around his neck before nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck. "I love you too, Helia," she admitted with a sniffle, but one that was out of joy.

He smiled and hugged her back, kissing her hair. "…If I do ask you one day to be something more, will you say yes?" he asked, turning the conversation to something light-hearted.

A soft giggle escaped her lips before she blushed. "Of course I will."

He chuckled. "Good."

They stood in the silent night, basking in each other's embrace for a few minutes before Helia pulled back and looked around. He suddenly realized that the dorm is quiet. And knowing the Winx girls (and especially Stella), it's never quiet in here; it's always one ruckus after the other. "Is it just a coincidence that the dorm is empty?" he raised an eyebrow.

Flora laughed. "The girls went out to eat," she answered with a smile.

Helia raised a surprised brow. "Then what are you still doing here? Go," he prodded her.

"But…I want to stay with you," she told him, admitting with a soft blush.

He smiled at her reddening cheeks. He missed that. "And you will," he answered, squeezing her shoulder. "But not tonight. I don't want you to lose out on any beautiful memories you can make with your friends. I don't ever want to hear about a time where you missed spending time with the girls because of me."

She moved to protest that she didn't blame him when he placed a finger on her lips, shushing her.

"I'll take you out tomorrow," he smiled. "Provided Aisha's mean cousin and his girlfriend don't show up," he added, making Flora laugh.

Her laugh breathed with melody and joy again. It reminded him why he fell in love with her. There was just something about her happiness that made him want to be a part of it.

With a smile, he kissed her forehead one last time before letting her go, so she can go change. With lifted spirits and newfound energy, Flora rushed off to her closet to quickly get dressed and meet up with the girls at Magix.

-:-:-:-

After Helia left with a promise of returning tomorrow, Chatta jumped out of her hiding spot with a squeal. "I heard everything!" she laughed joyfully.

Flora emerged out of the bathroom, pausing her makeup routine. She gasped to see Chatta. Coming to think of it, where had she been all this time? "Chatta…" Flora trailed off in amusement, narrowing her eyes at her hyperactive bonded pixie.

"I did it! I flew to Red Fountain and told Helia about how you were moping around the bed and not joining the girls because you weren't feeling so well—" Chatta began to explain in run-on sentences before Flora clamped a finger to the pixie's mouth, shushing her.

Flora resumed applying her makeup, shaking her head in amusement. This was the second time Chatta tried to play matchmaker between the couple. Flora couldn't help but think back to the time Chatta urged her to confess her feelings to Helia. "Thank you, Chatta," she smiled at the pixie warmly and with love. The pixie grinned before laughing and giving her a hug.

"But hopefully, there won't be a third time!" Chatta voiced out loud.

Catching the paper ring that now rested on her desk, replacing the white sheet, Flora doubted that there will ever be a third time. She smiled, finishing her makeup before grabbing her purse and the rest of her things to head on out and catch the first bus to Magix.

-:-:-:-

Texting Bloom for the girls' location, Flora smiled as she got off from the stop and raced over to the restaurant, where the girls were supposedly having their bellies filled with appetizers before letting that energy loose at the club.

Flora grinned before entering the restaurant and immediately spotting a round table with five twenty-year-olds and their bonded pixies.

"Guys, it's Flora!" Aisha grinned, pointing to the entrance.

"What am I then? Chopped liver?" Chatta complained, folding her arms and pouting.

Flora laughed at her pettiness.

The girls turned to see their best friend. "Yoohooooo!" Stella started waving her hands wildly, turning a few amused and some irritated heads in the restaurant towards her. The Winx facepalmed at her immaturity, not that the princess of Solarian descent noticed.

Flora laughed and made her way over to them before grabbing an empty seat from a nearby table and pushing it towards their table. She sat down between Bloom and Aisha.

"I knew you couldn't resist us for long!" Stella grinned triumphantly before turning to Aisha, who gave her a fist-bump.

Flora shook her head, laughing. To her delight, she saw that the food was already here. Now she understood why Stella chose to be fashionably late. There was nothing to lose! "Well, save some for me!" she smiled before grabbing a fork.

The group, now finally complete, began their night, which was still young and had a lot of celebrations to go through.

Flora turned when she felt a palm on her thigh.

"You're feeling better?" Bloom asked with a knowing smile. It wasn't easy to miss the rosy blush on Flora's cheeks or the way she's literally _glowing. _A stark, yet pleasant contrast to the "headache" she's supposed to be having.

"Yeah," Flora beamed with a blush. "I am," she answered, smiling to herself.

The two turned to the rest of the unsuspecting group. The brunette's smile continued to shine throughout the night, her mind every now and then reeling back to the "unofficial" ring on her dresser, reminding her that a future with a _real _ring might not be as far away as she had thought...

* * *

**AN: **I know some of the conversations are kind of redundant, but I just wanted to write them anyway. I personally thought the buildup in the show was well displayed, but it was the ending that I had a problem with. I really didn't like Flora's and Helia's reconciliation in season five. It was beautiful, don't get me wrong, but I really would've appreciated them discussing things a little more, I don't know, _privately. _I mean, what were the Winx even doing in that ballet room anyway other than floating around awkwardly? I really wished that Flora had said _something _other than just hugging Helia out of the blue. She deserved answers.


	3. BxS - Double Lives

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

**AN: **Hi, people! :)

This one-shot takes place shortly after _Secret of the Lost Kingdom _but before season 4.

Let me just insert a little disclaimer here. I absolutely LOVE the Sky from the movie! I think he had so much personality. I mean, I just liked Bloom and Sky (up till only season 4) but after watching the movie, I adored their moments together! They were super cute! Not to sound redundant, but seriously, Sky really had a loving and a great personality in the movie. I wish he had been like that all throughout the show! The characters changed so much (not for the better) as the seasons progressed (starting from season 5 and onwards).

* * *

**~ 9:20 AM ~**

A sleepy sigh left her unglossed lips as the first rays of dawn shone upon her. Bloom groaned, tossing and turning with irritation, as the rough waves of the valiantly radiant sun penetrated through the cracks of the closed, velvet blue curtains that adorned her bright windows.

Sleepily opening and closing her eyes, she lay still for a few seconds, getting accustomed to the feel of the silent morning. Laying on her front, she breathed with her lips softly parted open. Her face pressed into a distant, yet vaguely familiar, satin and silk-coated pillow. Even the nightgown on her, a stark contrast to her cotton, white crop top and matching shorts with knee-length leg warmers, danced around her as a silky embrace. Comfortable, but a little too sheer for her usual taste.

Her shut eyelids oscillated between open and close as her senses grew more awake of her surroundings. She half-expected to see her room at Alfea, but the notion quickly flew away when she remembered what day it was. Immediately, a smile bloomed on her lips.

_One week. _

It's been exactly one week since she returned from Obsidian and not alone, but with her family. Her _real _family. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at the cotton-candy-pink ceiling that greeted her cheerfully. The last time she has been to Domino was almost two years ago when she thought she had permanently lost her powers to the Trix. Bloom couldn't help but reminisce in awe at how far she had come along. The three years at Alfea should've been filled with innocent fairy education, where the only danger to her _should've _been not being able to dodge Griselda's spells on time and messing up one of Palladium's potions or even getting squished underneath by one of the enormous creatures Wizgiz tended to shapeshift into, but her time there was _far _from that.

Each year had been eventful. Hell, that was an understatement. The Trix, The Army of Darkness, Darkar, Valtor…seriously, she and the rest of her friends didn't even experience one year with what can only be described as 'normalcy'. But she knew she wouldn't trade any of that. She learned so much more than what she would've in an innocent, harmless classroom.

Bloom sat up with a smile. What once had been a seemingly impossible, unattainable dream was now a concrete reality. What was just a figment of illusion was now in her grasp. Tangible.

She smiled at her new room. Not because it screamed with opulence, but because it signified something so much more: the sweet taste of victory after so much longing and up and downs, more downs than ups. Finally, she can savor that. She can rest. She can fill that void, assuming it hasn't been filled already.

Smiling to herself, she got up before beginning her day. She did her daily morning routines, showered, got dressed in the appropriate, royal attire. She pouted with a weird frown on her face as she looked down at herself. Well…there is one downside to this paradise. It was the abrupt shift in the wardrobe. She felt almost cringey and uncomfortable wearing such long dresses on a casual day. It just felt odd and strikingly different, compared to her normal crop sweater and skirt. There was no casualness to this dress. Staring into the full-length mirror in her room, she eyed the gown. She admired its eloquent beauty and elegance, but at the same time, it wasn't something she'd wear on a day with no occasions to look forward to.

Sighing, she shook her head and brushed her timidities off. She went downstairs, blushing when every worker in the palace turned and wished her a good morning with bright smiles. That's another thing. She wasn't used to this kind of spotlight either. Honestly, where is Stella when she's needed?

"Morning, Mom. Hi, Dad," she wished her parents with a bright smile when she saw them.

"Good morning, Bloom," Marion wished her with a fresh, rejuvenating smile. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept well," Bloom smiled before giving them each a short hug. "Did you guys eat already?"

"Of course not," Oritel laughed. "Can't eat without our daughter."

The trio gathered at the dining table for a late breakfast. Bloom ignored the enormous size of the table, which could easily host another fifty people. She involuntarily sighed and sat with her parents.

"Good morning, Your Majesties," the maids showed up with trays of hot food. "Good morning, Princess Bloom."

"Good morning, dear," Marion smiled.

"Morning," Bloom said with a shy wave.

The maids started to serve before Bloom stopped them. "Oh, I can do that," she said with a smile, reaching for the handles herself.

"It's alright, Princess. It's our pleasure," one of them said with a smile.

"You should rest as much as you can, Bloom," Oritel smiled at his daughter before patting her head with affection.

Bloom tightly smiled as her plate was filled with food. One would think a week of rest was more than enough.

The breakfast didn't last more than twenty minutes. The king and queen soon left to resume their royal responsibilities and duties and prepare for the party this weekend for the rebirth of Domino, leaving Bloom alone in the enormous dining room. She felt like a mouse caught in the biggest cheese trap ever to be built.

She excused herself to go for a walk. She sighed and practically ran out of the castle and headed towards the gardens, away from the shiny ceilings and the butlers and maids who stood ready to be available at her beck and call. She glanced at night-blue gown paired with the glittering stilettos, not exactly an attire one would see on an eighteen-year-old teenager. Shaking her head at the excessive wear, Bloom changed her gown into something much simpler: her usual turtleneck crop top with short sleeves and stripes of blue and white, paired with a darker blue skirt, and matching knee-high, sky blue socks and darker blue, ankle-length boots. She smiled in satisfaction at her simpler signature outfit and breathed out a sigh of relief.

Bloom folded her arms and walked around aimlessly, appreciating the gardens that now thrived with life, a contrast to how she remembered them being snuffed with thick, cascading blankets of ivory snow and ice. It was beautiful. Yet, for some reason, she felt a melancholic sigh escape her lips. Bloom knew that she should be happy her birth parents are back, and she is. What's not to be happy about? Her planet is returning to its former glory. She's been wanting this for three years. Three, painfully excruciating years. She's been mocked and taunted all this time. Endlessly. She held back tears every time someone reminded her that her home was nothing but an endless desert of ice and snow. Everything buried as if no living soul ever existed here in the first place. She hesitated when her one of her recent enemies exploited her biggest weakness against her. That by destroying him, she would be dooming her parents as well.

After facing such insurmountable odds, it's an understatement to call this a _blessing. All _of this. The colors, the sounds, the music of words traveling around…the _life. _And to bear the title of a _princess _in the midst of such life was truly something she saw as a sacred honor, not a birthright that was bestowed upon her.

Yet…

She felt…odd.

Why…

Why did she feel so…empty? Like an…outcast?

She sighed, never noticing the one-man audience she's been having for the last minute or two until he made himself known to her. Her lips shaped into a surprised 'oh' when she saw a shadow suddenly looming over her. Looking up, she squinted her eyes to see through the sun's glare.

"Late night, Princess Bloom?" a familiar voice greeted her with an amused smirk.

Bloom's surprise shifted into sheer joy when she saw Sky flying above her on a bright blue hoverboard. He flew down and hovered in front of her before jumping off the board just as it transformed into a portable sized gadget that he tucked away in his shirt.

"Sky!" Bloom grinned happily as she flung herself around him, who laughed at her adorable reaction and spun her around. After freeing the planet from the Ancestral Witches' clutches, Sky didn't need any special permission from the king and queen of Domino to hang out with their daughter. Throughout this past week, he spent time with her whenever he could. But it was never for long as he was constantly summoned back to Eraklyon to fulfill the responsibilities that his coronation entailed. "You're back," she held onto him with the happiest of smiles, closing her eyes as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck.

"Well, I was wondering if the beautiful princess of Domino has time to talk to her biggest fan?" Sky dramatically asked with a cheesy grin.

She erupted into a fit of giggles. She pulled back to see loving blue eyes gazing back at her. "I'm just a princess. You're the king of Eraklyon," she remarked, poking his chest.

Her smile increased tenfold when she recalled the words of the prophecy that Bartelby told her.

"…_A king without a crown will save the king of the lost kingdom…"_

She had never more scared in her entire life. She never for his life more than the moment she saw him lifting her father's sword, also infamously known as the Sword of Oritel, out of its entrenchment in the darkness-filled rock formation. She hadn't known that he was a king at that time. She knew it wouldn't matter. Even if she had known that he was, she heard enough rumors about her father's sword. It can only be wielded by him, and no one else. She would never ask Sky to risk his life for her kingdom's. He may be a king, but he was around the same age as her, just a year old. Nonetheless, he was as young as her, and he didn't even have the powers a fairy did. It must've taken a huge leap of faith and incredible courage to pull off what he did. She felt so proud of him. Not to mention immensely grateful.

"What's on your mind?" Sky asked curiously, observing her dilated eyes and soft, relieved smile.

"You were so brave, Sky," she smiled truthfully. "…And I never thanked you for that," she shook her head, her eyes etching with concern.

His eyes flashing with understanding, he traced her cheek with the back of his index. He knew about her one and only wish. She had cried so many times in his arms, wondering if she'll ever see her parents again. He watched her yearn for them more and lose herself in the stars, wondering which of them she should follow to find her lost kingdom. He never once thought about the dangers Oritel's sword might pose to him. He hadn't cared either. The Ancestral Witches were about to hurt Bloom, and the only way to stop them was to free that sword. And he had done it. Simple. "You're really that happy?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Of course, I am," she nodded.

"Then that's thanks enough," he smiled back at her immediately.

She let out a short giggle before punching his chest playfully. "You're so cheesy."

He laughed. "Rough night?" he asked with gentle concern, stroking the soft, dark circles above her cheek with his thumb.

"No, not really," she shook her head. "I was just talking to Daphne," she sighed.

"Daphne?"

"Yeah…" Bloom smiled almost wistfully.

"Well…for someone who claims to be happy…you don't really look it," Sky observed in concern. "Did Daphne say something?"

"No, of course not," Bloom shook her head gently.

"Then?" he prodded on.

"…I am happy, Sky," Bloom said softly before turning back to the castle that glistened grandly in the morning sun with evergreen splendor. "This was my dream. For years," she gestured to the beautiful fortress.

"…But?"

Bloom cast her eyes downwards. "I don't know. I guess it will take a while to get used to things, that's all," she frowned.

Sky listened to her intently, having a faint idea of where she's going with this.

"I just…I love talking to them, I love that they're here, but I don't know. I feel…guilty? I don't know," Bloom bit her lip unsurely. "There are so many things I wanted to say them before, but now that they're physically _here, _I don't even know what to say. I don't even know them, Sky. I don't know what they like, what they hate…it's just so confusing."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Bloom. After all, you just met them."

"…I know…but I feel strange. I never felt that way with Daphne. This castle…that bedroom…the maids…it's not my world," she softly said, admitting with him. "I didn't grow up with all this…I grew up in a simple home. I just…I guess I don't know how to handle it all," she sighed sadly. She felt like a foreigner in her supposed own home.

Sky frowned at how dejected she seemed. He didn't understand why she always insisted on carrying so many unnecessary burdens on her shoulders. But guess it wouldn't be Bloom if she didn't worry unreasonably. With a gentle sigh, he pulled the worrisome redhead into his arms and ran his fingers gently through her layered crimson hair. Bloom melted into his embrace as he cradled the back of her head to his chest. "…You don't have to feel guilty about anything, Bloom," he murmured into her temple as he inhaled the scent of her vanilla-scented hair. "A castle or a simple home…you don't have to choose between either when you can have both," he told her softly. "After _everything _you've gone through, it's _okay _for you to choose. You can _choose _what you want."

Bloom's heart felt it's spirits lift at the warmth radiating from his gentle tone. Her blue eyes started to glisten. "Thanks, Sky," she said, smiling grateful at him. "You always know what to—"

A sudden gust of wind started to blow, startling them both and interrupting their little moment. Bloom covered her eyes as her hair whipped around wildly while the ends of her strands slapped around her cheeks and tickled her face uncomfortably. The grass flattened in waves while fallen leaves flew around.

The two looked up and saw a ship hovering them. The bright blue rotor blades spun fiercely as the ship stood still in stasis. They both recognized it instantly as they recognized the coat of arms that's embellished on the side of the ship. _Eraklyon._

Bloom sighed in disappointment as the familiar ship hovered above them. The doors opened and a black-haired liaison appeared at the entrance with an awaiting look.

Bloom turned to Sky with a frown. "You literally just got here," she said in alarm.

He shook his head. "I came to tell you that it may take me longer to return this time," he said.

"You really have to go? Again?" she asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, Bloom. Duty calls," he informed regretfully. "But I'll see you in a few days. That's a promise," he said firmly before getting on his hoverboard. "I love you, Bloom!" he shouted on his way up.

Bloom sighed as she watched him disappear behind the closed doors. Before long, the ship vanished into the stars. "…Safe travels, Sky," the redhead whispered, sadly waving to him.

Bloom turned back to the bright palace as it glistened ever so proudly in the morning sun.

"_A castle or a simple home…you can have both." _

Her sad frown soon shifted into a mild smile. Maybe Sky was right. Like he said, this will take time. After all, she just met her birth parents. As joyful as she is that they're finally back and they're all a family again, she still didn't know them very well. Only the connection was instant and magical, not the actual memories they're going to make. It will definitely take time to get to know them and adjust to the dynamics of her new home. Even the strongest of fortresses aren't built overnight.

In the meantime, she can only do one thing. Be herself.

* * *

_**A few hours later…**_

Bloom cheerfully smiled as she walked through the familiar neighborhoods of her home.

_Gardenia. _

She didn't care that the town (and the entire planet itself) was light years behind on the technology compared to the Magic Dimension. This was what she grew up with. It filled her with so much of nostalgia at the simplest aesthetics of the town as compared to the sophisticatedly advanced ones in Magix. Tecna would feel her fingers going jittery at such deprecated technology. Bloom laughed to herself and shook her head.

With a smile, Bloom pressed the silver button to cross the street and waited for the red hand signal to turn into a white light that enabled pedestrians to safely cross the streets without worrying about heavy traffic. She enjoyed the wait. She enjoyed refraining from using magic constantly. It was peaceful and settling to do things the normal way for once.

She watched the signal flash, indicating for pedestrians to cross. But she gasped out loud when a familiar fuchsia-colored car screeched to an abrupt halt right in front of her.

Bloom groaned at the déjà vu. Why did this _always _happen to her whenever she visited Gardenia?

"Well, hello there, Bloom. I see you're back in town again."

"Hi, Mitzi," Bloom shrugged with boredom. Seriously. Why did she have to be next-door neighbors with her arch nemesis since middle school?

"You're back in town again," Mitzi scrunched her nose before adjusting her glasses. "So, where are you headed for summer this year?"

Bloom's neck reddened slightly "…It's far away from here," she said vaguely with a shrug.

"The same old beach again?" Mitzi haughtily laughed. "Well, my dad is building a new, customized chalet just for me and that's where I'll be spending my summer," she sighed dreamily.

Bloom snorted, unimpressed. Materialistic Mitzi…as usual. "Good luck, Mitzi," she shrugged before waving to her and crossing the street.

Bloom shook her head at Mitzi's unending antics of seeking for attention. Once, _just once_, she wanted to cross the line of modesty and show off her palace to Mitzi's face just to teach the pompous brat a well-deserved lesson.

The redhead's smile brightened instantly when she saw her two-storied home in view, letting her forget about Mitzi in a flash. She let out a festive grin before starting to jog. Her jog soon turned into a sprint as she raced home.

With an ever-growing beam, Bloom climbed up the stairs and knocked on the doorbell.

The door soon jogged open, revealing none other than her brown-haired mother. "Bloom!" Vanessa smiled widely before opening her arms wide. "What a surprise!"

"Mom!" Bloom laughed as she hugged her back.

"Mike, look who's here!" Vanessa shouted before taking Bloom's hand and leading her inside. Vanessa closed the door just as Mike climbed down the stairs with a folded newspaper in his hand.

"Dad!" Bloom laughed as she ran towards her father.

"Bloom, honey!" Mike laughed just as happily as he spun his daughter around in a gentle twirl.

"What brings you here?" Vanessa asked with a smile.

"Yeah, after the whole magical mumbo-jumbo, we thought you'd be busy with your folks," Mike agreed.

Bloom sighed when she remembered the real reason she's here. She missed them so much. She missed _this. _She felt as if she's betraying them in a way now that she found her biological parents. She never wanted them to feel like they're going to be secondary to her real parents because that will never be true. Marion and Oritel may have given her birth, but these two raised her all her life. And she could never repay that with anything other than love. "…Mom, Dad," she addressed them both. They would never be her foster parents or "Mike and Vanessa". They're her parents just as much her real ones are. "I want you both to know that no matter where I am or what I'm doing, I'll always love you two. And you're my parents just as much as my birth ones are," she said with soft, loving ones.

Vanessa smiled at her gently. "Aww, Bloom, we know that, sweetheart. And we love you too. You'll always be our daughter," she said with a motherly voice.

"Even without all the folklore dragons and castles, you've always been a princess to us," Mike agreed. "Now that you're a real princess…" he trailed off in thought, wondering what to say next.

Bloom laughed. "I may be a princess, Dad, but the only time I've ever really felt that way was when I was _your_ princess, you guys," she whispered as unchecked tears rolled down her cheeks. "I've never felt so proud to be your daughter."

"Sweetheart…we love you. We'll always be here for you. Just like Oritel and Marion will be," Vanessa promised gently with innate motherly affection for her only child.

"Oh, Mom," Bloom let out a teary sniffle before she hugged them both. "Thank you. I love you too. I love you both so much." This felt like home. Truly. The house was probably 1% of her palace back in Domino, but this was where she grew up all her life. She learned her ABCs and numbers, went to school, got hurt from falling off her bike, got Kiko for her thirteenth birthday, met Stella in the Gardenia park…so many memories took place here. Her life began in Gardenia. This was her home just as much as Domino was.

She hugged her parents, smiling through her tears. They broke free moments later before Vanessa headed into the kitchen to prepare a feast. She always did this when Bloom came home. "Who wants pizzaaaa!" she announced.

Given Bloom's supernatural fetish for pizza, the redhead instantly shrieked and raised her hand before running to the kitchen.

Vanessa laughed. "No magic," she warned, shaking her index from side to side. Magic was grand and all; it made certain things and tasks perfectly achievable. But no matter what, it didn't give the homey effect that traditional cooking did.

Bloom pouted and folded her arms before letting out a small groan. Well, if she can't use magic, the least she can do is help her mother around the kitchen.

Vanessa chuckled at her grumpiness before pulling the ingredients out.

A while later, the pizza was ready to go into the oven. "You know I can cook this thing in like half a second," Bloom huffed before placing the pan on top of the grills.

Vanessa laughed again before getting the stove ready for the next item in the menu.

Helping her mom around, Bloom couldn't help but smile and reflect on what a perfect little life she had here in Gardenia. She would always be grateful for the innocent childhood she grew with up. She fought against brats like Mitzi, not witches. She traveled in buses, not Wind Riders. School was canceled because of thunderstorms or heavy snow, not because it was overrun with mindless creatures that happen to look a lot like disgusting worms. Her end term exam consisted of cramming the syllabus overnight, not involving risking her life for someone close to her. She can go to a prom safely without having to worry about lizards lurking around.

A life without magic is special in its own way. And she's blessed to have equally strong and bonded emotional attachments with _both _of these lives. Not many had that.

And suddenly, the newest chapter of her life, Domino, didn't seem so scary after all. She had a life waiting for her there just as she had one here. So what if she had maids? So what if she had expensive clothes and multiple closets, enough to make every girl burn with envy? So what if the royal life was too overwhelming for her? She still had her parents. She had Daphne. She can talk to them as freely and as openly as she did with her adoptive parents.

Sky was right. Adjusting to Domino and its dynamics may be a little rough and jagged in the beginning but she knew she'll overcome that in no time. She didn't have to fear that.

"_You can CHOOSE what you want."_

She smiled as she followed her mother around in the kitchen.

_And she chose both._

* * *

**AN: **I'm so sorry, I know this was rushed way too fast, especially at the end.

Didn't anyone ever wonder how Bloom right at home with her Oritel and Marion? I mean, I grew up with my real parents, so I don't know how that feels. I can relate to her happiness, but I can't quite relate to her feeling right at home, even if she longed for them all these years. But hey, this is just my idea :)

Thank you for reading! Please review, if you can? It would mean so much to me :)


	4. LxN, MxR - Awake

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

**AN: **All I'm gonna say is that Iginio Straffi should learn to let Nick GO. Since Nickelodeon took over, we have less individualized personalities and more of those cookie-cutter fairy costumes. Anyone remember those times when Musa, Tecna, and Bloom used to wear JEANS? Now, all of them have the same/similar outfits, personalities, and even fairy forms. I'd rather see season 4 again than acknowledge seasons 5 and onwards. I hated season 4 because of Nabu's death. Nabu wasn't the only one who died. The show's integrity and talent died along with him. RIP :(

Okay, now that I'm done ranting, HI! I hope everyone is having a _great _day so far :) And I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

~ **Palace of Tir Nan Og ~**

_A chorus of hushed voices…_

_Remnants of a dream slowly fading away into oblivion…_

_A strange buzzing in his brain…_

_A jolt of electricity at the tips of his fingers…_

_Something…heavy…on his chest…_

What is going on…?

_Memories…so close yet indecipherably distant…_

_Circle…lily…gift…castle…_

_Scents of summer rain…_

His eyes opened. The first thing he was aware of was the chillness of the air. Rain. He smelled rain. He lay motionless, absorbing everything his ey es could set on. Every time he blinked, it was a slow act. Almost as if he's savoring the simple motion of his eyelids opening and closing.

His vision blurred for a few seconds. The ceiling appeared in doubles, shaking mildly as it adjusted slowly to his settling vision. His head throbbed as his brain started to awaken to reality. He became aware of his chest rising and falling steadily in gentle movements, each breath being a conscious action instead of a voluntary one.

His limbs flexed, causing him to realize that he had a body. His fingers jerked forward in reflex.

With a gasp, Nabu's woozy eyes flashed open with razor-sharp senses as he sat up straight in a bolt and wildly looked around with confusion. Where was he? What was this place—

A low groan escaped his lips when something fell to the floor with a metallic clang. His head whipped towards the sound automatically and his eyes fell on a very familiar object: _his staff. _He extended his tattooed hand towards it with a soft groan. His staff started to glow and stood up slowly before floating towards him. As it neared him, he felt a surge of energy pulse through his body, which has obviously been asleep for way too long. He held his staff in his hands.

He sat on the bed for what felt like forever as his mind still battled on the line between reality and unconsciousness.

"_Dark abyss, I command you! Take this challenge: your darkness against the power of light! Submit to the sun's strength!"_

_The abyss screamed with fury as it abandoned its quest to drag the terrestrial fairies and redirected its attention to the golden staff that was crowned with a purple hexagonal jewel._

"_You will not win. You will not win!"_

_The abyss continued to holler as it let out a mighty screech one last time and summoned every last tear of its energy._

"_No, no, may the light triumph!"_

…

_Silence._

He took a deep breath at the vivid memory.

"_No, Nabu!" a panicked, worried shout rang in the air as the abyss sucked his energy out, leaving his body as frail as a leaf._

Nabu opened his eyes with a flash before a gasp escaped his lips. "Layla," he uttered in a rumbled whisper. His eyes smiled as a familiar, dark-skinned brunette with marine-blue eyes appeared before his eyes with an evergreen grin that never ceased to lighten his heart.

At that very moment, the golden ornate doors that trapped him in this room gently opened. He raised his eyes just in time to see a familiar face and few other fairies behind her.

* * *

**~ Red Fountain ~**

A magenta-haired specialist growled as he threw the neon boomerang towards the targets. He let out a frustrated yell as he kept throwing his default weapon, try after try as he rigorously tried to master his technique to overthrow his one and only rival for six years: _Sky. _He loathed how everything came on a silver platter for the blond-haired specialist. Not that he was jealous. Of course not. But after six years of accompanying the Specialists in mission after mission, not once did he hear Codatorta introducing him as one of the best specialists in Red Fountain. It was always Sky and Brandon, the only two specialists that came to the teacher's mind. And for an odd reason, Riven never felt any rivalry towards Brandon, no matter how superior the brunet was. He actually got along fairly well with the brown-haired goofball.

Fueled by his frustration to be recognized at least _once, _Riven kept training, all the while ignoring his incessantly ringing phone from a certain navy-haired fairy. After a series of missed calls from the frustrated and furious fairy, the phone eventually stopped pestering him and allowed him to continue training, uninterrupted.

Minutes later, however, his phone rang one more time in a ringtone that was different from the rest of his contacts. He froze midstride as he let the boomerang go. Intently listening to the ringtone in shock, he never noticed the spinning weapon returning back to him, therefore causing it to hit him square in the chest. He grunted as he fell and landed unceremoniously on his back. Shaking his head, he instantly took his phone out and saw the caller ID despite knowing who it is.

_Nebula. _

Why…why would Nebula be calling him at this hour? She never had reason to call him before. Riven's eyes narrowed as his heartrate audibly heightened before he took a deep breath and answered it.

"Nebula," he greeted the temporary reigning queen of Tir Nan Og.

"…Nabu is awake."

Riven's fingers tightly gripped the phone for a few moments. He froze stiffly for a few moments before his legs broke out into a sprint and headed straight towards the ship hangars.

* * *

In less than an hour, but what felt like an eternity actually, Riven landed before the royal palace of Tir Nan Og, which has now been converted to a prestigious school for fairies. He saw a few terrestrial fairies approach the ship cautiously. He didn't recognize anyone. But then again, it's not like he had ever paid attention to their faces before. He set the ship down to silence before getting out of it in a hurry.

"Where is he?" the spiked-haired specialist demanded the fairies.

"Riven!"

He looked up to see Nebula flying over to him. She looked a lot more peaceful than the last time he saw her, which was two years ago when they were battling the Wizards of the Black Circle. "Where is he?" he asked anxiously.

Nebula gave the specialist, who asked her to let him know first should Nabu ever wake up from his sleep, a defeated sigh. "He left."

"What?! Where?" Riven asked in alarm, his eyes narrowing with irritation that these fairies actually let him leave like that. But the solemn look on Nebula's face gave Riven the answer he sought for. Where else would Nabu go…? "…Layla," Riven answered his own question. And that meant…Alfea.

* * *

Setting the ship's course back on reverse, Riven wasted no time to take off to Alfea. He parked the vehicle somewhere inconspicuous before riding his leva bike through the forest. Wind ruffled his hair as he raced to Alfea. Having been here countless times, he knew his way around like the back of his hand. He kept his eyes on the lookout for any signs of his best friend.

It's been two years…

_Just _two years but they were more than enough for things to change. He couldn't believe how much the Winx changed or even the Specialists for that matter. So many things happened. Last year was spent stopping Tritannus, the Trix, and Politea and this year, it's the Trix (_again) _and that Selina girl who just so happens to be Bloom's best friend from the diaper ages. The Winx gained new powers (as usual), and the Specialists have now joined forces with the Paladins. So much has changed since then that it didn't take anyone long enough to forget Nabu's "death."

Riven's eyes narrowed. But he didn't. He didn't forget what happened to his friend. Nabu was the only guy who Riven _really _looked up to. Almost like a…brother. While everyone had worked to stop Layla on her mad quest to destroy those wizards, Riven had secretly cheered her on though he knew Nabu wouldn't have wanted that for her. Can they blame her? He didn't. It honestly angered him that what happened to Nabu was forgotten so quickly. He didn't blame anyone but those wretched dark wizards for what happened but that didn't mean he was able to control his anger. He wasn't.

And that's the reason Riven kept in constant touch with Tir Nan Og, hoping that one day, he will hear from them. And that he will be the _first _to do so.

He reached Alfea in no time but there was still no sign of—

He stopped suddenly when his eyes caught drift of a faint purple glow near one of the dorms. The exact dorm that the Winx lived in. Riven's eyes widened when he saw a man, whose back was turned to him, floating near the balcony. The long brown braid dancing gently behind the man's back and the strikingly familiar golden staff he held in his hands were dead giveaways that this was—

"Nabu," Riven whispered under her breath in shock. Without knowing, tears of relief clustered in his eyes. The only time he ever grieved the loss of someone dear to him was two years ago when Nabu succumbed to a long sleep. But now that he's here in the flesh, Riven couldn't contain the happiness despite his usual reservations to show any outward form of positive emotion.

Oblivious to his one-man audience, Nabu unblinkingly watched the familiar brunette and some other guy get awfully chummy with each other. It didn't take long for Nabu to decipher that this new guy's name is Nex judging from how many times Layla addressed him. He didn't seem to be a Specialist. A wizard, perhaps? No…judging from the weapons that clearly derived powers from the elements of the earth and the strikingly familiar crimson uniform, Nabu guessed that Nex might be a Paladin. And frankly, Nex's entire appearance couldn't scream _reckless_ any louder. They say to not judge books by their covers, but, Great Dragon, that one saying doesn't apply here.

But for some reason, none of those appealed or mattered to him as much as the object of his affection did. Nabu's gentle blue eyes traveled along with Layla's movements as he clandestinely watched her laugh and blush …just like how she once used to in_ his_ arms. She was beautiful just like always. She hasn't aged a single day. She was busy conversing with Nex about some monster they defeated today and how she thought he was so brave and whatnot. Nabu definitely didn't miss the "accidental" brushes of hands and the gentle shoulder nudges. Or the repeated blushes that graced both of their faces.

Tears slithered down Nabu's cheeks as he turned around, no longer having the need to watch them anymore. He closed his eyes as he lowered himself back to the ground, shedding a tear from either of his eyes in the process. They weren't out of sadness though. He was happy. He was happy that she kept her promise to him.

"_These eyes, Layla…mustn't cry," Nabu gently wiped the tears that flew down her cheeks. "I love you," he whispered one last time before falling still._

And they didn't. Her beautiful eyes didn't cry. She didn't seem plagued or disturbed. _Or alone. _She was happy.

His heart at peace, he used his staff to teleport out of Alfea. Landing in front of the gates, he lowered his staff and stood still for a moment before his feet moved. He didn't know where he'll go now. Perhaps Andros? The same island he grew up with the security guards? Or another world? He didn't know what awaited him.

He stopped once more, but it wasn't out of his own accord. He raised his head to see a tall man cloaked in a dark-blue armor with a scarlet red gem in the center of his crest. He removed his helmet and Nabu's eyes widened to see none other than his old friend.

"Riven," Nabu recognized immediately. He gazed at the red-haired specialist with interest. He looked different. His uniform…it was strangely similar to what that Paladin was wearing but just in a different color. Nabu observed how their traditional Red Fountain uniform is now replaced with an armor. The only thing that was retained from the old uniform was the color of the gem. Wow. A lot really has changed.

The two stood in front of each other, wondering when things went so awry and unpredictable.

Without a word, Riven hugged his best friend, his grip tightening each second when he remembered how much he missed his friend. A faint smile came on Nabu's sad face as he hugged his friend back. "Thank you…thank you for coming back," Riven said in that rough, yet gentle voice of his, all the while trying to keep those "manly" tears at bay.

Nabu smiled as he patted Riven's back. "It's good to see you too, Riven," he said as they pulled apart from each other.

"Nabu, where are you going?" Riven asked, quickly getting to the point. "…We have to tell the others—" he urged.

Nabu interrupted him with a gentle sigh. "Riven, I'd rather not," he admitted honestly.

"What?" Riven repeated, baffled. So…he's going to leave? _Again? _"…They deserve to know, Nabu," the magenta-haired specialist said grimly, stubbornly folding his arms.

Maybe they do. But that wasn't Nabu's priority. "…Layla seems happy, Riven," Nabu told him not that the latter needed to be reminded, of course. "Isn't she?" the wizard asked with a smile, one that bore no hostility or jealousy.

The sullen look that Riven gave was all the answer Nabu needed. Riven really wished he could offer a different response, but he couldn't. Still, it stung the wizard deeply, not that he let it show outwards.

"She'll feel guilty if she saw me," Nabu said. And he wasn't going to selfishly put her in a spot like that where she has to choose between her dead fiancé and present crush. It's better for her to continue and carry on living, assuming that her former flame is still "sleeping". Besides…so many things have changed. The Winx and Specialists weren't _just _the Winx and Specialists anymore. The group has grown. Now it seemed they've joined forces with the Paladins too. "It's better to remain as a great memory than to stick out like a sore thumb," Nabu said quietly. This wasn't his world anymore. He didn't have a place here.

"Nabu…that's not true," Riven replied in indignance. "You'll always be one of us. We miss you…_I_ miss you," he admitted as sadness welled in his eyes. "You know they'll want to see you again."

The silent firmness in Nabu's eyes showed Riven that his friend had already decided. And there was no going back on that decision.

"…Where are you going?" Riven asked solemnly.

"I don't know," Nabu replied. He glanced towards Alfea one more time. One _last _time. "…Maybe one day I'll return but until then…pretend you never received a call from Nebula."

Riven deeply frowned, the only outward emotion he showed while suppressing the inexplicable sadness he felt underneath.

Nabu let out a deep sigh as he brushed past Riven. He stopped once more before glancing back at his friend one more time. "It was nice to see you," he smiled, hoping to alleviate the distress that was clear as day on Riven's face. "Take care of yourself, Riven. And Musa," he added with another sad smile before he turned back.

Riven stood still as a rock as he kept his eyes on his friend's retreating back. He was back from the dead after two years but…was gone again without stopping to say hi for at least two minutes.

Riven shut his eyes as he watched his friend fade away into the sunset as if he was never here in the first place. The magenta-haired specialist stood defeated. Nabu's awake but…he left without a trace. And no one will know, will they?

Riven shed a single, distressed tear. He knew the truth. No matter how many times he can try to deny it. His only true friend…was gone. Again. "Goodbye, Nabu," he whispered, unable to console his friend (or himself) any more than this. He didn't know how to comfort people. It just wasn't up in his alley. Any attempts he made always screwed him up and put him in awkward situations.

However, he didn't miss Nabu's final words. _Musa. _Riven wondered what he would do if he saw Musa happy in another man's arms.

Despite Nabu claiming that he was indeed truly happy that Layla found the strength to move on with her life, it's impossible for one to miss the cold embrace of loneliness that surrounded him. Heartbroken…? No, not quite. It was more of a…bittersweet parting. More bitter than sweet though.

Riven's eyes clouded with sorrow as he eyed his phone, which indicated Nebula's call at the top of the recent calls list. But underneath that, a flood of Musa's frustrated calls filled the rest of the directory as the musical fairy incessantly tried to reach him throughout the day but failed miserably. Riven took out his boomerang, the weapon he trusted all these years to protect him and the ones he fought for. But…what good did it do other than throw him on a competing rampage against one of his own friends? His own weapon, his own shield had made him turn on himself. And now, his negligence to acknowledge that wandered as far as to…his heart.

He didn't want that. He didn't want to be forced to fade into the sunset like Nabu. He didn't want a repeat of what happened two years ago. His rift with Musa was unforgettable and based on how he's been acting the last few weeks, he knew he had a lot of making up to do. _Again._

* * *

_**Hours later…**_

With narrowed eyes, Riven kept his vigilance on high alert as he crept along Alfea's corridors past midnight. He didn't want any attention or interruptions. There wasn't anyone else around though there were still a few lights here and there around the campus. For the most part, it was quiet and chilly.

Keeping his eyes on the dorm the Winx shared, he used his hoverboard to fly up to the balcony before landing carefully on the firm surface. The lights were off, and he hoped that the girls were asleep. Otherwise, this will be one emotional (and embarrassing) trauma that he'd never be able to live down. He didn't want to be caught sneaking in.

Having an innate knack for cracking any possible lock there is, he unlocked the door in no time and slipped in, undetected. He cursed under his breath when he saw that it was Stella's room. Well, duh. _Great. _Why does only she get to have the room with the balcony? Holding his breath, he made sure not to make a single sound and exited out of her room and into the communal area.

His eyes brightened when he saw the room opposite to it, where one half of it was decorated in geometric shapes and numbers while the other was filled with treble clefs and quavers. He entered the room with a smirk and gently closed it behind him, though not fully.

On the far corner, he saw Tecna fast asleep.

Careful not to disturb either of the fairies, he tiptoed over to Musa's bed. He sat at the edge of her bed and watched her sleep with an impassive gaze. Her long hair was tossed into pigtails. He took a deep breath, continuing to gaze down at her as his eyes already adjusted themselves to the dark. Her dark silhouette was as beautiful as she is in the light.

His hand reached up slowly before he suddenly clamped it tightly to her mouth in a swift motion, quick and tight enough to drown out the muffled scream that resulted in less than a split second later. She started to squirm and thrash under him with shock. He held her body down and restrained her almost effortlessly before bringing his lips down to her ear.

"Hi, Muse," he whispered calmly, silently telling her to relax as well. He didn't come here to wake up the entire dorm. He came here for her. Finding her slowly stop struggling, he removed his hand from her mouth.

Musa hyperventilated in fright as she stared at Riven's dark silhouette in shock. Her chest rose and fell in irregular rhythms, a result of him scaring the bejesus out of her.

"Riven…?" she whispered in alarm as her heartrate still continued to rise and fall unsteadily. "Riven!" she nearly screamed again in fright only for him to clamp her mouth shut again and shoot a small glare of warning.

Slowly getting a hold of herself, she started to calm down. Barely. He removed his hand from her mouth. She sat up slowly and looked around the dorm. Tecna was still fast asleep. "What are you doing here?!" she asked, finally getting ahold of her senses.

He watched her lips move and wondered how long it has been since he saw that. It's been _weeks _since he spent _any_ time with her. It seemed that the only times he saw her were during missions. He closed his eyes, admitting defeat. It's true. Maybe he did take this training thing a little too far, but he couldn't help it. There were many qualities about himself that he wasn't a fan of, but loving Musa wasn't one of them.

Without a word, he pulled her into his embrace, leaving her to squeak in surprise. He closed his eyes as he took refuge in her arms. He stroked her long hair before his greedy fingers freed the braids and let her long locks spill down her shoulders in soft waves. His breathing was low and disturbed as he hugged Musa close to himself.

She blinked as he continued to caress her in his hold. His embrace seemed soft and almost…sad. "…Are you okay?" she asked in concern, gently placing a hand on his back.

She'll never learn, will she? No matter how many times he was a rotten jerk to her, she's always by his side. She deserved better. He sighed before nuzzling his head deep into the crook of her neck. "…I just want you to know that even if I don't answer your calls, I'll always love you, Musa," he murmured into her hair. She deserved to hear that a lot more. She didn't deserve missed calls. It shouldn't be her calling to him. It should be the other way around.

Musa's eyes widened at his silent confession. "…" She blinked a few times, wondering what's gotten into him. Where was this sudden burst of affection coming from? She wondered if something serious happened. Honestly, this wasn't a conversation they should be having at almost…_12:45 AM, _Musa read on the handy digital clock on the nightstand beside Tecna's bed.

"Just…just know that," he whispered.

Musa bit her lip as her face pressed into his warm chest. She didn't know why or how but Riven always had a knack for making her forgive him with only a few words. It's just something in his tone that made her feel…special. Or maybe it was the protective way he held her, almost as if he's afraid to lose her. It was a side of him that she rarely got to see but whenever she did, she felt like the luckiest girl in Magix Dimension.

"You're important to me, Muse," he murmured, keeping his voice as high as he can without waking up the tech-savvy fairy not too far away. "And you always will be."

He pulled back from her and saw her staring at him with lost, confused eyes. But he can't tell her why. Not right now. Nabu made him promise to keep quiet. And though Riven did trust Musa enough to let her harbor a secret like that, he didn't want her to carry that burden. She's the one who hangs around with Layla all the time, not him. It'd be easier for him to keep it to himself.

He took a deep breath before gently grasping her chin to force her to look him in the eye. "I know I haven't been there for you recently," he admitted with guilt. "But…do you want to…I don't know, do you still want to go to the Golden Kingdom with me?" he asked as his violet eyes gleamed with hope that she'll forgive him for his insanely outrageous attitude issues during the past few weeks. He remembered her saying a few weeks ago that she wanted to go there with him, but he had been too busy being a self-absorbed bastard to notice.

Musa raised an eyebrow. "…You mean the Golden Auditorium," she corrected, folding her arms with an amused smirk.

His face burned as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah. Right. That one," he chuckled awkwardly. "Do you want to go?" His bright violet eyes bridled with hope as he gazed down at her for an answer.

"Well…we have to meet up with Daphne in the morning," she started.

His face fell.

"So…how about for lunch?" Musa suggested before a warm, happy smile slowly bloomed on her lips. It increased tenfold when she saw Riven's face turn upside down as he gave her a lopsided grin and a cheesy thumbs up.

She giggled before leaping forward and hugging him this time, forgetting the negligence and attitude she had to put up with all these weeks. For now, at least. She can ask him tomorrow about it when they're alone. But for now…she can stay in his arms for as long as she likes. She didn't know what came over him that he's suddenly here tonight with her, but she didn't care. A day with him was all she had ever wanted and tomorrow or, rather, in a few hours, she'll get it.

She smiled harder into his shirt as he hugged her back with one of his rarest grins. Riven ran his coarse fingers through her soft, velvety hair, stroking the roots gently. Holding her close, he looked out the window with a sad smile. "Thanks, Nabu," he inaudibly whispered into the quiet night as his frown uplifted into a mild one. Just like two years ago…his friend has helped him with Musa again.

He redirected his eyes down to the oblivious fairy in his arms. Who knows? _Maybe…maybe one day…he'll be back again, _he thought quietly as his features bridled with newfound hope. _He came back after two years. He'll come back again._

* * *

**AN:** I originally did not plan to insert an MxR moment, but I had to because I absolutely HATED how Iginio tore them apart in season six! That is soooo uncalled for! Not to mention unrealistic, especially after Riven learns his lesson in season 4 and has a great attitude throughout season 5.

Nabu's death impacted me the most, I think. Even till to this date, I will literally cry every time I watch that episode. I mean, for a show that's supposed to aim at younger audiences, I didn't think they'd really murder one of the most loved characters in the show. If they killed off Nabu just to get two wannabe replacements, I'm really not that impressed. I don't care if WC ends after season 8, but I'm still holding to the hope that Nabu will wake up one day.

Along with Layla's relationship with Nabu, I absolutely adored his and Riven's friendship. I think Nabu and Helia are the first guys that Riven has really opened up to, especially Nabu.

Also, I really don't know why Roy is such a hot favorite among the fans because I find Nex much more enjoyable. I feel that he has a personality where Roy just seems like a second-in-command to the male version of Mary Sue (the first one being Sky starting from season 5). But at the end of the day…I think we can all unanimously agree that no one can beat Nabu. Am I right or am I right? :D


End file.
